Vorlage Diskussion:UNDER CONSTRUCTION
Alte Boxen Ich habe bei meinen Rundgängen festgestellt, dass hier einige ältere "Under Construction"-Boxen herumgeistern, teilweise noch von Juli (und damit fast zwei Monate alt), teilweise zwei, drei, vier Wochen alt (Beispiel). Einige stammen von Benutzern, die momentan nicht aktiv sind, andere scheinen einfach vergessen worden zu sein. Generelle Frage: Wie sollen wir damit verfahren bzw. ab wann sollten diese Boxen gelöscht werden? Der Text spricht von drei Tagen, aber ich persönlich finde ein paar Tage "Kulanz" nicht schlimm. Aber wenn ein gewisser Zeitraum überschritten ist, könnte man den jeweiligen Benutzer auf seiner Diskussionsseite darauf hinweisen, dass er noch eine (oder mehrere) Boxen in Arbeit hat (sie optimalerweise auch aufzählen, falls er nur den Überblick verloren hat) und ihn damit sozusagen "vorwarnen". Dann sollte man aber auch eine Frist nennen, bis wann etwas passiert sein sollte. Auch macht es Sinn, irgendwo den Hinweis einzufügen, dass man nicht mehrere "Under Construction"-Boxen verteilen muß, nur weil man gedenkt, einen Artikel "irgendwann" mal zu schreiben und auf diese Weise verhindern will, dass sich jemand anders in der Zwischenzeit des Themas annimmt. Die Boxen machen wirklich nur dann Sinn, wenn jemand akut an einem Thema schreibt, um zu verhindern, dass andere in der Zwischenzeit daran editieren und ihm damit in die Quere kommen. Sie sind aber nicht dazu gedacht, sich einfach ein Thema dauerhaft zu "reservieren". Fragen: Ab wann sollte man handeln bzw. die Benutzer dezent darauf hinweisen? Und was geschieht mit Artikeln, die eine Box tragen, aber offensichtlich nicht weiter bearbeitet werden? Mein Vorschlag: Artikel ohne jeden Inhalt können wieder gelöscht werden, bis ein Benutzer sie wieder anlegt; Artikel, bei denen schon etwas steht, bekommen einfach wieder eine Nacharbeit-Box, damit neue Benutzer ihr Mitleid walten lassen können. Meinungen? RC-9393 09:28, 6. Sep 2006 (CEST) :Ich bin ja erst "kurz" dabei, möchte mich aber dennoch äußern: :Wenn jemand einen Artikel anlegt, dann sollte er ihn auch fertig schreiben. Natürlich kann immer mal etwas dazwischen kommen oder man muß noch Details nachschlagen. Somit denke ich, daß 2 Wochen reichen um alles fertig zu schreiben. Ansonsten macht das den Eindruck: "Hab viel angefangen - mache aber nichts fertig." Somit meine Meinung: Wenn einer länger als 2 Wochen nichts geändert bzw. fertig gestellt hat, dann sollte man den Artikel löschen. :Locutus21 10:26, 6. Sep 2006 (CEST)]] ::Hey RC-9393! Ich stimme dir zu einhundert Prozent zu. Diese Boxen, welche schon seit über einem Monat keine intensive Bearbeitung hervorrufen, sollte man entfernen. Als Kulanz werte ich so zwei Wochen, höchstens drei. Auf keinen Fall jedoch zwei Monat. Ich würde es so durchziehen wie du es geschildert hast. ::Die Artikel löschen, die lediglich eine Under Construction-Box verwenden. Alles andere mit Nacharbeit kenntlich machen. Ich denke, das dies die beste Lösung ist :) ::Gruß Anakin Skywalker 14:52, 6. Sep 2006 (CEST) Revert wegen UC Es kommt immer wieder vor, dass User, vor allem Neuling, artikel bearbeiten, die UC sind. Diese werden dann revertet, dass ist schade um die teilweise sehr schönen Texte und auch für den Schreiber eventuell frustrierend. Es ist zwar verständlich, dass es die Arbeit erheblich erschwert, wenn jemand anders in dem Artikel schreibt, aber ich bezweifle, dass jene die diese Bearbeitungen vornemen immer wissen, dass ihre Texte "einfach so" revertet werden können. Darum schlage ich vor, dass in der UC-Box ergänzt wird, dass jegliche Bearbeitungen, die nicht von dem Benutzer, der den Artikel in Bearbeitung hat, ohne Angabe eines weiteren Grundes, als dass der Artikel UC ist, zurückgesetzt werden können. Cody 13:11, 15. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Schon geschehen. Ben Kenobi Admin 13:15, 15. Jul 2007 (CEST) Text Ein Freund von mir, der ab und zu mal bei uns reinschaut, fand es ziemlich merkwürdig, dass in der UC-Box "wird benutzt von..." steht. Er meinte, das klänge doch etwas komisch, da dachte ich mir, dass man doch auch "wird bearbeitet von..." schreiben könnte. Was meint ihr? Gruß Kyle 14:51, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Hm, eine Antwort würde mich natürlich schon freuen... Bild:;-).gif Kyle 21:15, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Das stimmt eigentlich schon, aber übe dich in Geduld. Schon bald wird man dir antworten. Dark Lord Disku 21:19, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Ich weiß sehr wohl mich zu gedulden, Dominik, aber wie du siehst, habe ich die Frage bereits heut Nachmittag gestellt. :) Kyle 21:20, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::Ja, sollte man machen, da es sich echt besser anhört. --Anakin Skywalker Admin 21:20, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::Ich warte seit Tagen auf Antworten um die Disku vom Jedi-Rat... Dark Lord Disku 21:21, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::Stimmt eigentlich... Ich fändes auch besser, wenn man "wird bearbeitet von" hinschreibt...Ilya 21:22, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::::@Ani: Gut, dann sei bitte so nett. :) @Dominik: Tja, Künstlerpech... :-P Kyle 21:23, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Verfolgst du mich heimlich? Dark Lord Disku 21:24, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::::::An wen war das jetzt gerichtet? Ilya 21:25, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) UC für Absätze Hallo zusammen! Jemand hat vor einiger Zeit vorgeschlagen, eine UC-Vorlage für Absätze zu erstellen. Meiner Meinung nach könnten wir uns das sparen, wenn wir einfach das "Artikel/Vorlage wird bearbeitet von..." durch "Artikel/Absatz wird bearbeitet von..." ersetzen. Denn erstens wird nur selten eine Vorlage mit einem UC versehen und zweitens ließe sich die UC-Vorlage somit auch problemlos für einzelne Absätze verwenden. Was hält der Rest davon? Gruß, Kyle 13:22, 18. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Ich finde es gut.--Opi-Wann Knobi 13:34, 18. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Ich habe den Text nach Absprache mit Ben jetzt abgeändert. Gruß, Kyle 14:57, 18. Feb. 2008 (CET) :::Ich finde das über ein Artikel ein Uc reich toder ab den Abschied. Warum den Noch eins?, ich finde das Sinnlos. --Vos 15:21, 18. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::::Das war ja eben der Grund es zu ändern: Mit einer kleinen Textänderung reicht nach wie vor eine Vorlage. Kyle 15:25, 18. Feb. 2008 (CET) Vorlage funktioniert nicht Hallo alle zusammen. Als ich diese Vorlage in einen Artikel einfügen wollte, kam nur der Teil mit dem Du hast deine Signatur vergessen... . Ich glaube, dass das falsch gesetzt ist, bin mir aber nicht sicher. MfG CC Gree '''Diskussion:Commander Gree}} /wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 15:45, 23. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Das hat nicht mit der Vorlage zu tun. Das liegt an deinem Diskussions-Icon. Damit die Begründung usw. angezeigt wird, musst du 1= davor schreiben. Sieht dann so aus: . Gruß,Finwe http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 15:57, 23. Apr. 2008 (CEST) UC-Nutzung Ich möchte vorschlagen, dass das Setzen eines UC nicht mehr ohne Artikelinhalt erlaubt ist, seien es Einleitung, Infobox, Gliederung, Quellen, Kategorien und InterWikis. Aufgrund wiederholten Setzens ausschließlich des in letzter Zeit halte ich eine solche Regelung für nötig. 17:57, 19. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Ja Ben da stimme ich dir vollkommen zu. Oft werden Artikel Wochen vorher blockiert, sodass man keine Möglichkeit hat sie selbst zu schreiben. Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 18:02, 19. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::Ich sehe das genauso wie Ben. Ich finde es sollte ein gewisser Inhalt enthalten sein. --Darth Vader 18:03, 19. Jan. 2009 (CET) :::Vielleicht sollte man auch besser hervor heben, dass das für grosse Artikel gedacht ist, und nicht für so Zwei-Absatz Teile. '''Pandora Diskussion 18:14, 19. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::::Naja... nicht unbedingt für große Artikel, sondern für größer, zusammenhängende Be- oder Überarbeitungen, die etwas Zeit brauchen. Aber, dass UC nur mit einer ersten Sinnvollen bearbeitung gesetzt werden darf wäre gut. 18:59, 19. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::::: --Yoda41 Admin 19:21, 19. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::::::Dann sollten die Überschrifteneinteilung, gegenenenfalls eine Infobox, die Quellen und ein Einleitungssatz aber auch schon reichen, zumindest für längere Artikel. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 19:41, 19. Jan. 2009 (CET) Form Wenn man mit vier Tilden signiert ist schon mal der erste Satz so komisch. Bei mir hieß er z.B. Dieser Artikel wird momentan von Gruß JunoDiskussion 08:10, 22. Nov. 2009 (CET) überarbeitet. ''. Das sieht etwas komisch aus. JunoDiskussion 08:10, 22. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Auch die Kommentare, die manche Benutzer in die UC geschrieben habe, um genauer zu zeigen, was genau sie bearbeiten, passen da jetzt schlecht rein! Gruß, - Backup 08:14, 22. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::Das ist auch nicht für Kommentare da. Da gehört schlicht und einfach nur der Benutzername rein. —[[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] // ''Peace is a lie'' um 10:30, 22. Nov. 2009 (CET) :::Aber das Datum??? Weil in der Anleitung sind vier Tilde angegeben. JunoDiskussion 10:32, 22. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::::Ich finde aber, dass man ruhig erwähnen sollte, was genau man ändern möchte! Vielleicht kann man ja ein optional zu beschriftendes Feld, wie bei Vorlage:Nacharbeit ergänzen! Gruß, - Backup 11:19, 22. Nov. 2009 (CET) :::::warum nehmen wir nicht einfach wieder die alte? JunoDiskussion 11:29, 22. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::::::Ich verstehe auch nicht, was an der alten Vorlage auszusetzen war. Man hätte doch zumindest sich mal umhören können, ob überhaupt eine neue Vorlage gewünscht wäre. Ich fand die alte nämlich auch besser... Viele Grüße, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 11:34, 22. Nov. 2009 (CET) :::::::Also ich finde die neue Vorlage optisch ansprechender als die alte. Außerdem ist sie nicht so klobig und daher - eingebunden in einen Artikel - auch übersichtlicher. Allerdings stimme ich zu, dass es wenig Sinn macht, die komplette Signatur in einen Satz zu integrieren, ich würde das eher so ähnlich wie hier lösen. Gruß, Anakin 12:01, 22. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::::::::Besser. JunoDiskussion 12:11, 22. Nov. 2009 und noch ein ® Da steht ja neuerdings immer: Folgende Benutzer sind an der Überarbeitung beteiligt: * wäre es nicht sinnvoll das folgendermaßen zu machen: Folgende®' Benutzer ist/ sind an der Überarbeitung beteiligt: * ' Das soll dann natürlich nicht unfett sein... MfG 15:08, 22. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Die Mehrzahl stört nicht wirklich. Außer dem ist es rtichtig, wenn mehrere Benutzer dran arbeiten. JunoDiskussion 19:13, 22. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::Deswegen ja die Klammern. Ich persönlich finde den Satz so nicht so schön. MfG 06:33, 23. Nov. 2009 (CET) Kann es sein... ...dass manche User vergessen UC wieder rauszunehmen. Weil z.B. ist Dieser hier seit zwei Jahren unter UC? --Commander Cody der 10 15:29, 11. Feb. 2010 (CET) :Nein. Es gibt Artikel, die brauchen etwas länger zum bearbeiten. das ist Anakin Skywalker, der wird wohl für immer UC sein, weils immer was neues gibt. Genauso wie Luke Skywalker und auch Obi-Wan ist gerne als Charakter von Autoren oder so genommen. Kit Fisto Diskussion 15:32, 11. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::Okay danke der info, aber wie will man dann etwas verändern ohne unbesinft den User anzumailen oder im zu schreiben?--Commander Cody der 10 15:34, 11. Feb. 2010 (CET) :::Gar nicht? Kit Fisto Diskussion 15:35, 11. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::::Die Vorlage dient nicht dazu, einen Artikel nur zu blockieren, schon gar nicht über Jahre hinweg. Wenn man sie verwendet, muss man sich einfach ein Ziel setzen, dass man auch irgendwann erreichen kann, also bei längeren Artikeln z.B. nur bestimmte Bereiche oder Quellen beanspruchen, während der Rest weiterhin von jedem bearbeitet werden darf. Wenn du, Commander Cody, einen UC-Artikel findest, an dem die im UC eingetragenen Benutzer seit einem Monat nichtmehr gearbeitet haben, dann kannst du ihnen schreiben und sie darauf hinweisen. Wenn sie dann in den nächsten zwei Wochen nicht mit der Bearbeitung des Artikels vortfahren, kann das UC entfernt werden. Natürlich ist das kein Muss. Die Benutzer haben in dem gerade beschriebenen Fall zwar keinen Anspruch mehr auf den Artikel, aber man kann ja trotzdem kulant sein und ihnen mehr Zeit einräumen, solange kein anderer Benutzer gezielt größere Änderungen am Artikel vornehmen will. Wenn an einem UC-Artikel nun fleißig gearbeitet und man gern mitmachen würde, kann man auch eine Zusammenarbeit vorschlagen. Die Benutzer, die den Artikel UC gesetzt haben, sind allerdings nicht verpflichtet, einer Zusammenarbeit zuzustimmen. - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 17:00, 11. Feb. 2010 (CET)